The Lone Wolf
by oddfurball
Summary: Her silver hair and light eyes had entrapped him. A week in Dragonstone with Daenerys by his side gave Jon a hope of a better future. But, an impending war with the dead approaches as his attraction to Daenerys grows deeper. Can Jon triumph in this war and hold Daenerys hand?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sand. The feel of sand beneath his leather boots was what hit Jon when he came off the boat. Ser Davos was making his way to greet the party waiting for them at the beach. Jon felt a slight smile coming on to his face when he saw the dwarf. He was grateful that Tyrion has made it out alive through it all and now counseled a Queen. He walked up to his friend who was flanked by various unknown faces.

"Is it still Jon, bastard? Or should I call you the King in the North now?"

Jon could see the happiness in Tyrion's eyes. The Lannister had a big smile plastered on his face as he took Jon's hand in his.

"You can still call me Jon."

"Then I am Tyrion to you."

Tyrion led Jon to meet the rest in the party. He was introduced to each one and Jon had a feeling that the Queen who had called for him was surrounded by loyal friends. Except for Varys. Jon had heard a lot of the bald man and he knew better than to trust a man whose loyalties could be broken as easy as snapping a finger. Tyrion started leading the group away from the beach towards the stone walkway that led to the Castle with Jon by his side and Ser Davos following close behind. Two soldiers with spears who Jon guessed to be the Unsullied flanked their sides. They kept their conversations to a minimum. Halfway through the walk, Tyrion inquired about Jon's conquests inter North, which Ser Davos answered with pride. Jon could see that the Knight thought of him like a son, a thought which brought an ease to Jon's stride.

"Have you heard anything about the Queen you are about to meet, Ser Davos?"

"I have heard rumors of her beauty and her majestic dragons, Lord Lannister."

"Well, you are about to witness both and then you can decide for yourself."

A few hundred yards were left in between the castle and their party when Jon heard the screech coming form above him. It took him a moment to find the source but once he did, he could not believe his eyes. Three giant beasts, larger than any animal he had ever seen, flapped their wings as they approached the castle. The largest of them was a shade of black and gleamed in the sunlight. He heard Ser Davis mutter curses as the dragons flew too close to them and then gained height eventually settling down on the roof of the Stone Castle.

"Now you know one rumor is true, Ser Davos."

"Bloody true at that, aye."

"What are their names?"

"They are her children, Jon. All children have names, including bastards. It would be better if she tells you the name herself."

The long furs which cloaked Jon and Ser Davos was discarded at the entrance to the Great Hall. The doors were manned by more Unsullied with their eyes reflecting the sharpness of their spears. Jon could see that the message was clear. She was a Queen, one with whom no games could be played. The Unsullied were signaled to open the doors by Missandei in High Valyrian, a tongue which he was aware of but did not understand. As the gray doors were opened inwards, Jon could feel a tingle at the ends of his fingers. He was nervous to meet the last living Targaryen but above all, he just wished that she would believe in what he was about to say.

* * *

Daenerys sat on the throne with an air of authority surrounding her. Tyrion had dropped hints over the last couple of days that the King in the North was a man of many talents with mention of his well-chiseled looks at more than one instant, which had even taken Missandei's interest. Tyrion had even hinted at a marriage alliance between Jon and her to be favorable for the wars to come but Daenerys dismissed those talks. But, as she waited for the doors to the Great Hall to be open, she wondered what kind of man she would face. He was a bastard but now the greatest region in Westeros rallied behind him because of his deeds. From a bastard to a King, from a person who was frowned upon to a leader that was now admired. No matter the blood in his veins, Jon had earned respect, the way she had.

The doors opened to reveal an aging man and a much younger one. And Daenerys knew that Tyrion's words were not wrong. The King who was walking towards the throne was dark haired, well-chiseled with beady eyes. His face bore a scar down his left eye and a look which suggested that they concealed more thoughts than they should. Daenerys felt his eyes on her which caused her cheeks to turn more scarlet than she would have liked. To hide this reaction, she quickly adjusted herself in her seat and gestured at Tyrion to make the introductions. She kept his gaze at her Hand as he walked slightly ahead from the party and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"This is Daenerys Targaryen, The First of her Name, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of the Andals and the First Men."

To this, the old Knight on Jon's side gave a slight bow followed by Jon who lowered his head slightly in a gesture of respect.

"Your Grace, this is Jon Snow, the White Wolf and the King in the North. And if rumors are to be believed, our last best hope against the coming storm."

Daenerys descended down the steps leading up to the throne and stood in front of the young Wolf. She tried to hide the reaction her body went through as Jon kept a steady gaze on her.

"I am sure you know why you have been summoned from the North, Your Grace."

"I am well aware, Your Grace."

"Good, then we shall talk. Lord Lannister, lead the way."

"If you would allow me, Your Grace. I know this place better than anyone here."

Daenerys watched as Ser Davos Seaworth moved at the front and led their way into the room leading out of the Great Hall. A look of confusion crossed Daenerys' face which was quickly answered by Tyrion.

"He once served Stannis Baratheon."

"Well, his luck has favored him well."

They entered the room with the map of Westeros carved in stone. Daenerys stood by the large window overlooking the ocean, now churning more ferocious waves.

"I was meant to rule the Seven Kingdoms. And the North is the largest in it. So, you would rally behind me and swear your loyalty to me."

Daenerys turned to face her audience as she completed this sentence. Jon's eyes never left hers and for a moment, she could feel that the man standing opposite her was admiring her. But the moment fleeted by, as his eyes darkened, he stood straight which made Daenerys shift her weight. His presence was inciting reactions she did not expect. She averted her gaze from him as Jon turned his gaze towards his trusted Knight.

"Your Grace, before we talk of the Iron Throne, I think that there is something you should know. There is a storm coming, one which none of us will survive if we don't band together."

"Your Grace, I served in the Night's Watch. At first, stories of the dead walking among us was a ploy used to scare adults and children alike. But, I have seen their army. Tens and thousands of them march towards us as we speak. No man-made sword can stop them except Dragonglass, which sits here, in Dragonstone."

As Jon spoke, Daenerys could see that his words had affected everyone in the room. His eyes betrayed no emotion but they never wavered. Jon was speaking the truth, one in which he believed.

"Jon, those are myths. Legends of the Old."

"One which I have seen with my own two eyes, Tyrion. They are coming and once they cross the Wall, the storm that they bring with them will stretch across the Seven Kingdoms. No one will be safe."

* * *

Jon saw the effect his words had on the dwarf but it was Daenerys' look that bothered him the most. The silver haired Queen at the far end of the table was conflicted. Her eyes betrayed her emotions and her effort to conceal the lingering gazes she had on him since they met. Jon could see that his presence was nerving for her. But, he could not deny that her presence was also inciting a similar reaction from him. He had stared at her when she spoke, registering her well-figured bodice, her swaying silver hair and beautiful light eyes. Jon let his words hang in the air and his saying was backed by Ser Davos.

"Once everyone is dead, it does not matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne, Your Grace."

Jon observed as Daenerys finally stirred from her position and walked towards him. He could feel her presence as she stood in front of him. A look of understanding passed her face as she spoke.

"I would like to speak with my counsel alone, Your Grace. You can wait in the Great Hall."

Jon was taken aback at her answer but he moved out of the room followed by Ser Davos. He could feel his chest pounding and he heaved long breathes. Daenerys' closeness had affected him more than he liked.

"What do you think?"

"Jon, it doesn't matter what I think. As long as she sits on that cold throne, we are not mining an inch of Dragonglass out of here."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"The best way to make alliances is through marriage, Jon. Maybe it's time you consider it."

"I am a bastard, Ser Davos. She is of Targaryen blood, the blood of Dragons."

"You are a bastard, Jon but you are the best goddam bastard I know and f**k the blood. You are King now, a man more than worthy to wed a Queen."

"I am not suggesting a marriage and that is my decision."

"When the dead come, and they will, I hope you can say that you tried your best to stop them."

"And destroy her life? We will be going into battle against the dead, Ser Davos. I cannot marry her when I know there is no way I am making it out alive."

Jon could see that his words had struck a chord in the Knight standing before him. Ser Davos hesitated before making his next statement.

"Honor runs in your blood, Jon. But take it from me, son, honor does not bring you happiness."

* * *

Daenerys looked at her council. Everyone looked conflicted, with their hearts saying that Jon spoke the truth but their heads not in tandem with their hearts.

"What do you think, Tyrion? Does he tell the truth?"

"He has no reason to lie, Your Grace."

"Maybe he has allied with our enemy and feeds us lies to keep us distracted from taking the Iron Throne."

"Lord Varys, his entire family was slaughtered by the Lannisters. I don't think he will be jumping at the opportunity of seeing Cersei, let alone join her."

"Lord Tyrion is right, Varys. His eyes had no lies in them. When he spoke, he spoke from experience. Like he has seen things which we cannot even begin to fathom, Your Grace."

"I agree with Missandei. His eyes spoke the truth and never wavered. But, I came to Westeros to conquer the Iron Throne, not commit my men to a lost cause."

"You will have subjects to rule if they all walk among the dead, Your Grace. If what Jon says is true, then it's time we put aside our differences and ban together to defeat a greater threat."

"Lord Tyrion is right. But no one will support the King in the North claims unless he proves it."

"So, let him prove it, Your Grace. I am sure Lord Snow can capture these creatures. In the meanwhile, we will start mining Dragonglass as per his wishes. We will provide him with all the support he requires if he agrees to support your claim to the Throne."

Daenerys was glad to have Tyrion standing by his side. Aside from being clever, Tyrion was a great judge of character. She knew his trust in Jon ran deep and she felt content with the decision. Their party made their way outside where Jon was pacing and Ser Davos looked a little sullen.

"Jon, we have come to a decision. We will give you support if your banner men and you rally for our Queen."

"The North will support your claim, Your Grace."

"There is another thing though. As you see, we have already deployed our forces in order to overthrow Cersei. But your situation seems more urgent hence we will have to drop all our battles. For that to happen, you will have to capture these wights you speak of so that all of the Seven Kingdoms come forward to support you. Think you can do that?"

"Are you crazy, Lord Lannister? You are talking about sending him to his certain death."

"It's okay, Ser Davos. I understand what Tyrion talks of. We need every living soul to fight this war. I accept this decision."

As Jon said a yes, his eyes wandered on Daenerys. Her face had a pale pallor and he could see that Daenerys was having second thoughts about the decision of her Hand.

"You are a King. You do not have to go yourself, Jon. Your men can do the deed."

"Aye, you are right, Tyrion. But, my people haven't fought with them the way I have."

"I would like to have a word with His Grace, in private."

Jon was again taken aback by the authority that Daenerys commanded as she said these words. He could see that her words rang in the Great Hall as she instructed her counsel to leave her. Slowly and with reluctance, the small crowd left the Great Hall leaving Jon and Daenerys alone. Daenerys started moving towards the throne and Jon followed in her wake. She reached the center of the Hall and stopped with Jon taking a few steps back to avoid bumping into her. She turned around and fixed her light eyes on him.

"And why does a King risk his own life to save his people? You will be more useful to them alive."

"We all have our reasons, Your Grace. I fight to protect my home and my people. If I can give them a chance to live, I will fight."

"Very well then. But, you will leave Dragonstone in a week's time. No earlier than that."

And with that, Daenerys walked past him to join the others beyond the gates. Jon quickly matched her pace and as they walked in silence, Jon knew that Daenerys wanted to make him stay. It was her decision to make him stay.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jon gave a slight smile as she talked. Daenerys and he were standing at a platform on the stone pathway which overlooked the beach on which he had arrived. This was the third day that Jon was at Dragonstone. Daenerys and he had developed a habit of walking on the pathways as they talked about their past and their thoughts of the future. Daenerys told him about her love for her first husband, her struggles, and conquests following his death and about her time at Mereen. Jon talked about his time at the Wall and the battles he fought. Jon couldn't remember the last time he spoke so much, but having Daenerys close to him felt comfortable. He also trusted her for he could see that beneath the cold exterior that she wore, there was a woman who was forced to wear this mask. Sometimes, he could not believe that she went through all that she spoke. Standing beside him and smiling, she looked like a flower, fragile and soft. She directed a question at him but Jon was so lost in her that he missed it entirely.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but I think you need to repeat what you just said."

"My Hand, Lord Tyrion, told me that you pledged your life to the Night's Watch. If you left, that makes you an oath breaker. So, how did you become the King in the North?"

Jon was afraid that when this question came, he would not have an answer. And now he was stuck. He would have to tell the truth.

"I broke no oaths, Your Grace."

He paused and could see Daenerys' eyes were upon him now and they will not leave until he spoke the complete truth. Her stare made him shift his weight slightly as the air grew hotter around them. He let out a sigh and broke his contact with her. He turned around and faced the Castle with the ocean at his back as he spoke.

"I could not think like them, Your Grace. I wanted to escape my life at Winterfell so I joined the Night's Watch. I saw the strong prey on the weak and those with power create war with people who only wanted to survive. That was their way of life. But, I changed their way of life. I brought in Wildlings because I wanted to give them the best chance against the coming storm. So, they killed me for it. My own brothers, the ones with whom I stood. My watch ended that day."

Jon finally looked at her. Daenerys looked lost in her own thoughts facing towards the ocean. After a brief pause, she turned to face him and inched closer to him. She finally stopped when she was a few inches away from him, her body touching his. She looked up at him and spoke.

"Why are your eyes not glad to be alive?"

Jon let out the breath he was holding when Daenerys shifted away from him. She faced away from him but stood close. After a moment, she started walking tracing back from where they came. Jon knew the conversation was over but for the first time after his return to the living, he had the urge to talk. He covered the distance between Daenerys and her in a few steps and placed his hand on her arm. He could feel her stiffen for a moment because of his hold but she turned around and faced him, her eyes upon his hand.

"I am afraid, Your Grace. I am afraid that I have angered the Gods by coming back from the dead. I should not walk among the living. I am not worthy of it."

Jon finally looked at her. She was staring at him registering every word he spoke.

"I believe you, Lord Snow."

"Your Grace…"

"I do not believe that you are not worthy of the living. In all my travels, I have met many men but none as striking as you. You have a greater purpose in this game, which time will tell. However, I do believe that the army of the Dead exists. And, I will stand by you in every fight to come from here onwards."

Daenerys freed herself from Jon's hold and walked on ahead leaving Jon wondering that having a woman like her in his life would ease all his troubles.

* * *

"Careful, Daenerys. Your eyes betray your admiration for Jon. You behave like a girl experiencing her first love."

"Is this a warning, Tyrion?"

Daenerys watched as the dwarf walked up to take a seat beside her with two drinks in his hand. He handed her a glass and settled down.

"You are a fierce and feisty Queen who came here to conquer Westeros. A Queen, Danny. Not a princess who believes in notions of silly love."

"And what wrong lies in love?"

"Nothing. But love for a man who is destined for damnation is not in your favor. I know I have hinted at a marriage alliance before but that was before I knew that Jon would be the one standing before the army of the Dead. In all of Westeros, there was none better than him to sit as your consort on the Throne but now the poor boy has entered a battle in which his chance of survival is thin. Falling in love with him lies at your disadvantage."

"What you say might be true, Lord Lannister. I came here to take what was mine and now cursed or not, Jon will become mine. In the four days, he has been here, he has won me over. I will be honored to serve as his wife for the days to come. Thank you, Tyrion. Your counsel made me believe that I do love him."

Daenerys watched as Tyrion looked in shock at her declaration but Daenerys had more urgent matters to attend to. She needed to find Jon. She placed her drink down and hurried along the corridor leading out from her chambers to the one occupied by Jon at the end of the corridor. She was a tad bit breathless as she knocked on his doors. The door opened to reveal Jon dressed in simple tunics, a look of confusion plastered on his face. Daenerys matched her way in and turned around to face him. She steadied her breath and spoke rapidly.

"As your Queen and your ally, I have reached the decision that our alliance will last longer if we were to marry. You would serve as the perfect consort and King as I sit on the Iron Throne."

* * *

Jon could not believe what he has just heard. Standing in front of him, bathed in the light emanating from the fireplace, Daenerys looked ethereal. But above all, she spoke the words which were in Jon's mind. Jon knew that he harbored strong feelings for her and having her as his wife would make him happy. But, he would have to refuse. He could not be selfish.

"Your Grace, I cannot accept this. I am sorry but I cannot make you my wife."

Jon watched as Daenerys stood in front of him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Why? Why do you say so?"

Jon felt himself inch his face closer to hers. He placed both his hands on her arms and took a deep breath.

"I am a bastard, Your Grace. I might be a King but I am still a bastard. I did not ask to be a King."

"A bastard, yes. But you are more than worthy."

"Your Grace, I cannot accept this."

"Jon, give me one reason and I will never ask this of you again. Do you not feel the way I do, for you?"

Jon watched as a tear threatened to flow from Daenerys' eyes. Her cold façade had completely melted to reveal the woman he had fallen in love with. He could not lie about his feelings anymore.

"No, Your Grace. In the few days I have been here, I have only looked at you. You have won me over."

"Then? Where does the issue lie?"

Jon had pulled her even closer as she spoke. His feelings had overtaken his actions and as her face lay inches away from him, Jon broke his restraint. He placed his lips over hers and kissed her, his passion increasing with every second. His hand ran through her silver hair as she responded to Jon's kiss. Her hand ran through his hair as he took deepened his kiss. He noticed that Daenerys smelled very distinctive, of roses with a hint of smoke mixed in it. After few minutes, he finally broke the kiss as they gasped for air. He gently let his hands roam in her silver locks, tucking a strand behind her ear as he smiled at how flushed she looked. He placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

"Your Grace…"

"Danny, call me Danny."

"Danny, having you by my side is a dream I cannot accept."

Danny moved away from his embrace and took a few steps back. Jon could see that he had angered her.

"You will either marry me or receive no support in your cause. I will not hear a word after this."

"Danny, listen to me. A marriage will lead to more misery and…"

"I will hear no more, Jon. I lost the man I once loved. I won't lose the one I now love because of his foolishness."

Jon could see her cold mask make a return. He raised his voice slightly with frustration.

"I am going into a war, Danny. A war against the Dead. If you are my wife, I would dream of a future. And be afraid that I would never be able to live that future! I cannot give you false hope."

* * *

His words cut into her. Daenerys felt his pain, the burden he carried as he told his nightmares to her. He was a man who would not allow himself happiness. Daenerys could see his fears. He loved her but he was too afraid to wish for a future. Daenerys moves closer and placed her hand on his face as Jon relaxed at her touch.

"Jon, the future is not upon us. But, the present is ours. Don't wait for the future and ruin what we have today. Let's wed and steal moments for ourselves. We both have risen from struggles so we deserve to be happy. Stop being afraid."

Daenerys could see the conflict in his eyes. But, he finally relented. Jon gave a slight nod and kissed her hand which was placed on his face.

"I agree. But I have a few conditions."

"What is it?"

"We will get married in Winterfell, in the Godswoods. We will consummate our marriage after I return from East Watch by the Sea. Before my return, none should know of our marriage."

"Jon, I am not a maiden. These conditions are a little excessive.."

"Danny, please. If you are going to be my wife, at least agree with me."

"But I thought a Queen gets what she desires."

"Before being a Queen, you are the woman I love."

Daenerys heard his words and knew that she had to protect the man she loved. She placed a tender kiss on him and bid him good night, content that she would marry for love.


End file.
